1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a construction of a door in a motor vehicle, and more particularly to a construction of a door in a motor vehicle having a so-called flush surface wherein a vehicle body and the surface of a door glass are made flush with each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The air resistance during running of a motor vehicle at high speed may reach more than twice the rolling resistance.
In view of the above, there has been proposed a so-called flush surface type motor vehicle in which the surfaces of a vehicle body including the surfaces of door glasses are made flush with one another so as to reduce the air resistance.
A door in the flush surface type motor vehicle of the type described should be constructed such that the outer surface of a door glass and the outer surface of a door frame are substantially flush with each other in the fully closed state of the door glass. However, such disadvantages are presented that the door glass is sucked outwardly due to a difference in pressure between the interior and the exterior of a compartment during running of the motor vehicle at high speed, causing the door glass to float up and outward from the outer surface of a door, and so-called wind breaking sounds occur and the air resistance during running is increased.
To obviate the above-described disadvantages, as described in Japanese Utility Model Kokai (Laid-Open) No. 158321/81 (Refer to FIG. 3) for example, there is proposed a construction of a door in a motor vehicle wherein a door glass piece 2 being of a substantially crank shape and having a forward end sliding portion 2A offset into a compartment 3 is secured to an end portion 1A of a door glass 1, and the sliding portion 2A of this door glass piece 2 is slidably guided by a guide groove 5 on a door frame 4 in directions of opening and closing of the door glass 1, so that the outer surface of the door glass 1 and the door frame 4 can be substantially flush with each other and the door glass 1 can avoid being sucked outwardly.
In FIG. 3, guide groove 5 also includes a seal rubber 5a disposed in the guide groove 5 and brought into contact with the forward end sliding portion 2A of the door glass piece 2, and a center pillar 7.
Now, as another measure for reducing the air resistance during running of the motor vehicle at high speed, there has recently been adopted a shape of a vehicle body, in which a forward or rear portion of the vehicle body of the motor vehicle is squeezed inwardly in the widthwise direction of the vehicle body.
In this case, the outer surface of the door glass, which is substantially flush with the outer surface of the vehicle body, should be curved, even a section of the door glass, when viewed in plan view, conforming to the shape of the outer surface of the vehicle body.
When the door glass is of a shape curved contiguously to the outer surface of the vehicle body in a section in a plan view as described above, for the door of a motor vehicle using the aforesaid door glass piece, typically that the door glass piece is of a substantially crank shape and the sliding portion 2A thereof is in parallel with the outer surface of the door glass 1. Consequently the aforesaid arrangement cannot be applied to a motor vehicle in which the outer surface is curved.